Three-dimensional integrated structures generally comprise at least two integrated circuits fabricated independently then connected together. During the operation of these integrated circuits, the various components of the integrated circuits generate heat, and it is for example possible to obtain rises in temperature of up to 174° C. inside integrated circuits used to form memory circuits. This heat limits the operating power of integrated circuits and therefore their performance. This limitation is particularly critical in certain applications, such as mobile telephony applications for example.
Increased heat dissipation per unit area is observed in these structures. This is because heat intensity and heat flow are not uniform inside these structures, and many thermal obstacles, such as, for example, materials having a low thermal conductivity and/or the integrated circuits themselves, limit heat dissipation inside the structure.